<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Summer by lamedestenebres</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821754">Our Summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamedestenebres/pseuds/lamedestenebres'>lamedestenebres</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamedestenebres/pseuds/lamedestenebres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"After all, it was their summer."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsukaze Tenma/Tsurugi Kyousuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tenma and Kyousuke were sitting on the fine sand, looking at the light blue sky. As it was a late hot summer afternoon, everyone was enjoying the pleasant weather at the beach. Shindou and Ibuki were playing in the water, while the others were sunbathing on their towels. It was an usual day for Earth Eleven, at least, it seemed to be.<br/>
For Tenma, today was a special day. He had planned to confess to Tsurugi. A few months ago, the captain had started to realize what was this comforting feeling filling him only near the ace striker. It was love. Yes, Tenma was madly in love with his best friend. After weeks spent denying it, he grew more and more comfortable of what lied inside his heart. That's why today, he had decided to tell him how he felt. </p><p>Tsurugi was peacefully sleeping with sunglasses covering his eyes from the suffocating heat of the sun. Maybe he wasn't really asleep, maybe, he was just pretending. Tenma had no idea if his friend was deeply sleeping, however, he still chose to caress softly his hair. He knew how Tsurugi hated physical contact, but he couldn't help it. And for once, the blue haired boy didn't push away. Maybe he was enjoying the light caresses, or maybe, he was really asleep, after all. </p><p>The brown haired boy smiled as he put back in place a lock of Tsurugi's hair. He always felt delighted being next to his crush. Since the beginning of the summer season, the two had been hanging out a lot, a lot more than before. Summer was their season. </p><p>The others smiled at them. They were all aware of Tenma's feelings for the striker, even if he hadn't told them anything. After all, he wasn't very discreet. But they were accepting him, and it's all that mattered.</p><p>About an hour later, Tsurugi suddenly got up, startling his friend who was innocently touching his hair. Tenma mumbled a "sorry", his face rapidly becoming red of color. He stepped back, embarrassed to have been caught in the act.<br/>
The ace striker just smiled, then took his backpack. </p><p>"I should probably head back home.. It's getting late.", he said, taking off his glasses. The sunlight was now bearable. </p><p>Tenma refused to let his chance pass. He quickly got back on his feet, too. </p><p>"T-tsurugi, wait! Can I... accompany you?"</p><p>"Yeah, why not. But hurry up, I'm leaving in thirty seconds, with or without you."</p><p>The captain of Earth Eleven nodded, put on his shorts and sandals in a record time. </p><p>"I'm ready!"</p><p>"Then off we go. See you later, guys."</p><p>He waved his hand as a goodbye, and with Tenma, they left the beach. The two football players started walking side by side, a comfortable silence settled between them.<br/>
When a cat crossed the aisle and went to hide under a car, Tenma couldn't stop himself from shouting. He loved cats, so much. </p><p>"Tsurugi!!!! A cat!!! Did you see the cat??? Come on!" He grabbed his friend's wrist and he pulled him to the cat's hiding place, running. </p><p>When they arrived in front of the car, Tenma quickly withdrew his hand and bent down. He saw the cat's yellow eyes, staring at him from under the vehicle. </p><p>"Kitty cat! Come here!~"</p><p>The brown haired boy was showing so much enthusiasm that Tsurugi's lips curved into a smile. Despite his age, Tenma was sometimes acting like a baby, but no one had a problem with it. It was part of him.<br/>
The grey cat slowly came out of under the car and let itself be petted by Tenma. Kyousuke stood beside him and started to pet it as well.</p><p>"Err... we should leave, now. It's starting to get cold."</p><p>Tenma made a disappointed look and stood up, acknowledging the temperature drop. </p><p>"You're right. But.....can't we.....adopt it???"  </p><p>Tsurugi swore he saw his friend's eyes sparkling at the moment he pronounced this sentence. </p><p>"Tenma, no... I know you like it, but it's not a good idea. Let's go."</p><p>Despite the coldness of his words, he tried his best to say it in a way not to sound rude. Tsurugi was someone very inexpressive, but he tried his best not to hurt Tenma's feelings. So, he smiled at him, to reassure him. </p><p>They kept on walking along the streets. As time passed, Tenma started to shiver. The fresh summer breeze made him feel cold. Tsurugi noticed it. </p><p>"H-hey Tsurugi. Don't you want to perhaps.... go have a drink in a cafe...?"</p><p>The captain suddenly spoke. It was his only chance, if he wanted to confess before the night comes. </p><p>"Sure, sure, but you're shivering.. Aren't you cold?", the ace striker asked.</p><p>"Well, yes, but-"</p><p>"We should come through my house to take you a sweater. I am not letting you getting sick, Tenma."</p><p>The latter blushed, before nodding. He didn't know that Tsurugi was this caring... but he was definitely eager to discover this soft side of him.<br/>
A few minutes later, the two arrived in front of Kyousuke's house. </p><p>"Stay here, I'll be right back."</p><p>It's on these words that the blue haired boy entered his house, letting a refrigerated Tenma outside. As promised, he came back very quickly, a sweater in hand. </p><p>"Here you go."</p><p>Tenma took the sweater and put it on. Instantly, he began to feel better. He couldn't believe it. His friend and crush had just lent him his own sweater. Tsurugi's sweater...</p><p>"T-thank you, Tsurugi..."</p><p>"Don't worry about it."</p><p>On the way to the cafe, Kyousuke couldn't quit looking at him, wearing his sweater. He would never admit that out loud, but he found him kinda cute. Seeing Tsurugi staring at him, the other broadly smiled. It made the striker fall for him even more. </p><p>After a few minutes, they arrived in front of the cafe. It was a friendly, heart-warming place. There weren't many people. As it was a small, unknown cafe, apart from regulars, the terrace wasn't full. Tenma and Kyousuke chose to sit here. Tsurugi ordered a coke, while the other asked for a grenadine. Sucking in his straw, Tenma glanced at his friend, who was quietly taking a sip of his soft drink. Tenma was nervous. Very nervous. What if Tsurugi rejected him? He'd probably laugh at him for feeling this way.... No, now wasn't the time to get discouraged. He couldn't let his feelings locked up in his heart. He needed to tell him. </p><p>"Tenma, is everything okay? You seem off."</p><p>"Y-yeah don't worry! I...just... It's uh...it's nice here."</p><p>Tenma mentally slapped himself. Of course, Tsurugi would notice his strange behavior.. He grabbed his sleeve and started squeezing it between his fingers. Then, he realized. It was now. Now or never. </p><p>"Actually... I wanted to...to talk to you about something...", he admitted reluctantly. His free hand, which was holding his glass, began to shake from restlessness. </p><p>"What's bothering you? Tell me. Listen, I know I'm not very talkative but.. you can tell me anything. You know that, right?"</p><p>Tsurugi's words surprised the younger. He had never been this expressive before. Maybe....maybe this was his true self. Tenma thought that his friend was slowly opening up to him. And it gave him strength. Sufficient strength to confess. </p><p>"Tsurugi, please don't hate me... I-I really don't want you to hate me but I...I..."</p><p>There was nothing he could do. The so-called words didn't want to come out of his mouth. </p><p>"You what?"</p><p>Tenma gulped, trying to find a loophole. He could not just run away, no. He had to be brave, tonight. He looked straight at him. Their gaze met, and Tsurugi noticed fear in his friend's eyes. However, no matter how bad he wanted to comfort him, he couldn't do it. He wasn't great at comforting people. By helping him, he risked to make things worse. So, he smiled, hoping he'd feel better. </p><p>Tenma had enough of running away. He took a deep breath and, after looking at Tsurugi, finally said the long-awaited words. </p><p>"I.......I think I love you."</p><p>He held his breath for a while, feeling like his heart was going to explode. He couldn't go back anymore. No one dared to break the silence that had ensued between them. As for the striker, he was too shocked to talk.<br/>
That's when Tenma started to find the silence very stifling. He got up, still affected by the recent events. </p><p>I should have known... I should have known that Tsurugi would never think of me as more than a friend.. I'm a complete idiot, he thought. </p><p>"Y-you know what? Just...forget it. I-I'm sorry. I ruined everything, didn't I..... I'm gonna leave now..." He formulated painfully, tears in his eyes. He didn't want to cry. At least, not in front of him.</p><p>As he started to leave, a hand caught his arm.</p><p>"Tenma, wait!"</p><p>The two made eye contact. A tear ran down his face. Immediately, Tsurugi placed his hands on both of Tenma's cheeks and dried his tears before grinning. </p><p>"You're an idiot, Tenma."</p><p>On these words, he pressed his lips against the brunette's. It was like an explosion. A combination of happiness and tenderness. Tenma's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it! Tsurugi was kissing him in this exact moment; he couldn't think straight. His whole body was shaking of excitement as he kissed him back. His heart was burning and beating as if it would break. He had been waiting for this since a long time.. </p><p>The brown haired boy wrapped his arms around his neck, then stood on tiptoes to be at the same height than him. It was like a dream, a dream he never wanted to wake up from. He enjoyed Tsurugi's lips against his. He had to admit that the ace striker was an excellent kisser. A thousands of sensations invaded him, and Tenma was starting to feel strangely hot. He wanted this tender kiss to last forever, but even him had begun to be out of breath. </p><p>He broke away from his lips, unwillingly, to take a breath. Tenma felt his cheeks becoming red, he bit his lips, uncertain of how to act. It was his first kiss! How was he supposed to look right at Tsurugi? He just... couldn't. </p><p>"T-Tsurugi, why...why d-did you kiss me...?" He asked shyly, looking at the ground. </p><p>"You can be such an idiot sometimes... but that's why I love you."</p><p>Tenma suddenly looked up, frowning. What the hell was he talking about?</p><p>"Wh.......What?"</p><p>"Y....you heard me. I love you, Tenma. Do you want to be my boyfriend?"</p><p>Tenma's heart skipped a beat facing his friend's confession. He was on the verge of tears. It wasn't a dream, Tsurugi loved him back! It was the most beautiful day of his life. He nodded before hugging him. He loved Tsurugi Kyousuke so much. </p><p>"Yes, yes and yes!! You don't know h-how long I've been waiting for you to tell me this, Tsurugi.... I..I'm really happy."</p><p>The latter ruffled Tenma's hair, before gently patting it. </p><p>"Just call me Kyousuke. No need for formalities."</p><p>"A-alright, Kyousuke."</p><p>The two exchanged smiles, and stayed like this for a couple of minutes. They felt delighted, one in the arms of the other. They were in their own world, their own bubble. And no one could bother them. </p><p>"Hey, Kyousuke, how about we go to see the sunset at the beach?"</p><p>The so-called Kyousuke thought it was a good idea. </p><p>"Let's make a bet. Last one there's a loser!"</p><p>The striker then started to run towards the sea, before an outraged Tenma shouting "you're cheating!".</p><p>Of course, as Tsurugi was way faster than Tenma, he arrived first, winning the bet. The brunette reached the beach right after, panting.</p><p>"I hate you, Kyousuke. You cheated! You ran out before me!"</p><p>"Anyway, you're still a loser." He smirked playfully. </p><p>Tsurugi reached for Tenma's hand, then quickly pecked his lips. They admired the sun going down, hand in hand, fingers intertwined. </p><p>"It's beautiful...", mumbled Tsurugi. </p><p>"Not as beautiful as you."</p><p>A blush could be seen on the striker's cheeks. Damn, his boyfriend could be so goofy sometimes. Not that he didn't like it, of course. </p><p>"Can't you quit being cheesy? It's a bit-"</p><p>"Oh, shush. I know you like it."</p><p>"You got a point..." He sighed. </p><p>They kept on laughing together for hours.<br/>
The summer night had started to fall, but they didn't care. They kept on conversing, holding each other close. </p><p>After all, it was their summer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>